


[Podfic of] (The White Knight) is Talking Backwards

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] White Rabbit + (The White knight) is talking backwards [2]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's return to their world presents something of a problem for Steve.</p><p>Riffing on “White Rabbit” by Valtyr because I love it so much it won’t stay out of my head and she's my shining example of all that is right and wonderful and really damn hot about this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] (The White Knight) is Talking Backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(The White Knight is) Talking Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272741) by [paxnirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana). 



 

Title: [(The White Knight is) Talking Backwards](272741) 

Length: 18:05

Music : White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?bs3oj66jfj6yu1d)

  
both stories combined 

Length: 29:19

Format: MP3

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?o1n8nunprhwj228)

 


End file.
